Wearable electronic devices may be used to provide personal, mobile biometric data collection and biometric feedback. These wearable devices may be used for fitness applications, wellness applications, or healthcare management applications. Existing wearable technologies include rigid circuit boards within rigid housings such as clip-on pedometers, or include rigid circuit boards within flexible housings such as wristwatch devices. It is desirable to improve the flexibility of wearable electronic devices while reducing the difficulties associated with flexible electronic devices.